Murders, Weekends, and Skiing
by F.r.i.e.n.d.s. A.d.d.i.c.t.96
Summary: My take on how Castle broke his leg while skiing with Beckett. Reference to 5x19 "The Lives of Others". I apologize for the lame title. I suck at naming these things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All rights go the producers of ABC's Castle. Hope you like it so read and review. Keep in mind this being my second Castle fan fiction. Thanks!

It had been another long day at the Precinct. Castle, Beckett, and the rest of the team had been on a vigorous case all week. Castle and Beckett were especially glad it was over. The case had involved longer hours than usual and very little time for them to themselves. It was only after Castle had looked deeper into the records they had been going over did they find something worth looking at again. The case had been involving an old colleague of Castle's and the murder of his girlfriend. Castle's old colleague had staged the murder to look as if his brother, Adam who was also an ex of the victim, had killed her out of jealousy.

Castle and Beckett were now relaxing in the bedroom of Castle's loft as Beckett read the latest Nikki Heat transcript Castle had been so vigorously working on lately, depicting Nikki and Jameson's latest adventure/case. Castle had been hiding it from her and working on it for weeks so she knew he didn't want her to read it…at least not yet anyway. This was exactly why she was reading it now before Castle could come in and catch her in the act.

Castle enters the bedroom just as Beckett has enough time to slam the transcript shut and hide it under the covers.

"So what are you reading there?"

"Nothing…it was nothing."

"Really…so not even my latest Nikki Heat transcript?"

"Now why would you assume that Castle?"

Castle reached under the covers, whipping out the transcript entitled "Turning up the Heat" from where Beckett had hid it in the sheets.

"Oh you meant that transcript?"

"Yes this one….the one I told you I didn't want you or anyone else reading yet."

"Who says I was even reading it?"

"So it just happened to be under the covers when the last place I had it was in a folder labeled Do Not Touch on my desk? Come on Beckett."

"How'd you know I had it?"

"That's because I know you so well."

Beckett gives him a look.

"That and you looked slightly guilty when I came in. Plus I saw you shove something under there."

Castle pulls back the covers and hops in next to Beckett.

"So I was thinking…."

"That's never good. So what crazy theory or conspiracy have you come up with this time?"

"Oh nothing. I just figured after the long week at the Precinct this week and what with it being a three day weekend, maybe we could do something this weekend."

"What are you thinking Castle?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go back up to the Hamptons or maybe…go skiing." 

"Since when do you ski?"  
"Since always. I just thought after the long week we would want to spend the weekend doing something together. You know especially what with not being able to spend a lot of time to ourselves what with this case and all."

"Okay sure."

"Really? You want to?"

"Yup but Castle there is one thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"I am an excellent skier."

Castle pondered this thought for a moment. If she thought she could beat him at skiing she was wrong. Of course he had never skied not once in his life of course he didn't mention this to Beckett. Besides it was just skiing. How hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys sorry for the late update. Been busy with stuff and watching the new Castle episode premieres. So happy she said yes and now onto the fanfic! Enjoy!

Castle kept driving through the cold mountains in the same car that he had drove up to the Hamptons in with Beckett. Beckett had fallen asleep half way through the trip and so Castle offered to drive so she could sleep. Instead of nodding off in the back, she opted to stay in the front passenger side and had nodded off on Castle's shoulder. In between looking at the road and checking the map, Castle couldn't help smiling as he saw Kate sleeping so peacefully on his shoulder. She looked so cute, no…beautiful, when she was sleeping. Then again when was she not beautiful? She was sexy, intriguing, frustrating and all his…at least for the whole weekend. No murders, no long hours at the 12th Precinct or trying to sneak around. This weekend it would just be them and only them…just how he wanted it.

Suddenly Kate's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Hey good morning beautiful."

"Good Morning. Castle when did I nod off?"

"Oh you fell asleep around 1:00 A.M so I took over driving so that you could sleep."

"Aw thanks that's so sweet of you Castle."

"Well I did get something out of it as well."

"Oh what's that?"

"Well I did get to watch you sleep."

"Castle you do know how creepy that is right?"

"And you do know how adorable you look when you sleep right?"  
"Only when you tell me," Kate replied as Castle pulled over and pulled him in for a long slow kiss.

"So are we there yet?"  
"Yes we are."

Kate sat staring outside the window as Rick came round the car to open the passenger's side door open for her. Holding out his hand, he helped her out of the car.

"Got to be careful. It's kind of icy up here especially was on the roads coming up."

"I could have helped with the driving."

"You were tired and besides I don't mind."

Kate and Rick walk hand and hand up to the lodge where they would be spending the whole long weekend just the two of them. Castle couldn't wait to show up Kate in skiing. Well that is if he could figure out how to do it without falling over half the time.

"Hey Kate I'm going to go get our stuff from the car. Can you go check us in or do you want to wait for me to get back with our bags?"

"No actually it's okay Castle. I will go check us in. You go get our stuff and I will meet you in the lobby."

"Awesome I'll go get our things."

"Great love you."

"Love you too."

Rick and Kate gave each other a quick kiss before Rick walked out to the car to get their stuff and Beckett strolled up to the main desk to check them in to their room.

"Hi welcome to the Smoky Mountains Inn Ski Resort and Lodge how many I help you?"

"Hi I'm Kate Beckett. I am checking into my room for the weekend."

"Okay great let me get that set up for you. So that would be under Beckett?"

"It might also be under Castle…Rick or Richard Castle."

"Ah let me guess. Romantic weekend with the boyfriend?"

Beckett blushed at the thought of referring to Castle as her boyfriend, which she didn't mind. She just couldn't wrap around it. Her, a serious homicide detective, dating Richard Castle. Five years ago she could barely stand him and now here they were on their second weekend away together as an official couple.

"Um yes he's getting our stuff out of the car and I said I would check in for us."

"Okay here it is right under Richard Castle and Kate Beckett. Here are your room keys for the Imperial Deluxe Suite which is room 104. Room service opens at 8 A.M and skiing/snowboarding lessons are available at various times throughout the day. If you or he have any questions, feel free to call the main desk at any time. Someone is usually available 24/7."

"Great thank you."

Kate turns around to see Castle struggling to open the doors as he tries to carry their luggage. She couldn't help laughing and smiling at the sight of Castle witth a bag on each arm, one in his mouth as he tried to pull the door open. Stopping herself, she helps him carry the rest of their things as she also opens the door.

"Little trouble there Castle?"

"What me? No this is nothing. I just was joking around."  
"You had a luggage bag in your mouth Castle."

"Point taken so are we all set and checked in to our room?"  
"We sure are. We are in room 104 the Imperial Deluxe Suite."

"Great lets go unpack."


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright 18 followers on this one Castle fan fiction story! Thanks guys keep them coming! So here is the update and I hope you enjoy.

Castle woke up the next morning only to find the spot next to him in the bed empty. He stayed in bed though not quite ready to get up yet. The only question was where was Beckett and what was she doing up this early? Castle didn't have to wait long for his answer however. His pondering of this was abruptly interrupted when a pillow smacked Castle in the face.

"Castle come on get up!"

"Five more minutes Kate come on. I'm still tired from driving yesterday."

"Really you didn't seem tired yesterday or last night."

"Driving lag it hits after driving…as known as the lesser known version of jet lag."

"Okay fine Castle I guess you leave me no other choice."  
"And what would that be Kate?"

Kate doesn't respond to Rick's question. Instead she leaps onto the bed, jumping up and down to try to get Castle to get up. She wanted to go skiing and snowboarding. Plus of course she wanted to show him up especially after his big talk last night and about how he would totally beat her on the slopes at the resort. Oh he would see. Nobody challenges Kate Beckett and wins. Well okay except for Castle…occasionally but she tried not to let that show as a means of not wanting to inflate his big ego he was known to have from time to time.

"Come on Beckett. I'm trying to sleep."

"No way Castle. Come on I want to go skiing and snowboarding. Well unless you are afraid I am going to beat you. Then you could just forfeit and I win automatically by default."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Oh I don't know Castle. Are you willing to get up and get schooled or are you just going to lie there all day?"

"Okay then Beckett, it is on. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm not worried Castle especially since I am going to beat you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you."

"Is that so Detective Beckett?"

"It sure is Mystery Boy. Why you scared?"

"Never," Castle said a challenging and defiant tone of voice.

With that, Rick gets out of the bed and stumbles into the bathroom to shower and change.


End file.
